Alter Ego
by Gangsta Lovin
Summary: Sakura. A girl with of two personalities. During the day, she's the sweet virgin that every guy dreams of bedding, but during the night, she's a deadly member of the famous Wolf gang. Will her game come to an end when an old rival returns?
1. Prologue: So it begins

A/N: This is my brand new fanfic! Yay for me! It is yet another story derived from "Wild Things!" by Little Wolf LOVER. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's got action, humor, romance, and everything else you could ever want! Oh, just so that there's no hard feelings or whatever, I did ask Little Wolf LOVER for her permission! 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, So you no sue! I do not own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They are copywrited by Clamp. 

_Alter_ **Ego**

1075 Sakura lane held a young family. You would often see the young parents playing in the yard with their little daughter. Watching this, you'd never suspect they'd have something to hide... but they did. 

And it was something that endangered their very lives. 

Of course, they never suspected anything. After all, everything was happening in Hong Kong. There was no reason for anything to threaten them, right? Right? 

That's what they thought. 

* * *

Little Sakura Kinomoto lay in her bed, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working. 

She lay thinking about the phone call that had made her daddy yell and her mommy cry. Just because she was five years old, didn't mean she was stupid. Something bad was coming. 

_Things will be better in the morning,_ thought the little girl, drifting into dreamland. 

They weren't 

* * *

"This is Fumiko Ishioaka from Tomoeda local news. I am at the site of a horrendous crime. Last night two people, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto, were brutally murdered in their home. They both suffered a bullet through the head and multiple stab wounds. Their bodies were discovered this morning by their five year old daughter. We can only hope that the criminal is apprehended as quickly as possible. In the mean time, all our hearts here at Tomoeda local, go out to that little girl." 

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair at the police station. Everything seemed to be in a different tone of gray. The sound of phones ringing, papers suffling and people bustling about went unnoticed by the little girl. Her thoughts were stuck on the image of her parents' corpses. 

She couldn't hear. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even think. The images replayed over and over, like a broken projector. Her body felt numb, like it was empty; a shell. 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura looked up to see a woman in a brown suit kneeling next to her. 

"Your uncle Lang is here to pick you up. You'll be living with him, since your parents are gone..." 

_Gone._ It was such a simple word, with such a harsh meaning. 

The woman stood up and held out her hand. Sakura got up slowly off the chair. She took the woman's hand and allowed herself to be led into a conference room. 

Inside, there was a man wearing a long black leather trenchcoat. His short black hair was spiked and his gentle blue eyes gazed at her knowingly. She had never seen him before. The woman nodded to him and walked out of the room. 

The man, her uncle Lang, walked up and kneeled next to her. "My, how you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were just a baby!" He gazed at her for a second. "You don't know me, I understand that. You don't have to call me 'uncle' until you're ready. Sakura, you're going to be living with me from now on. Is that alright?" He held out his hand to her. 

Sakura looked into his eyes, then down at his hand. Hesitantly, she placed her small hand in his larger one. 

* * *

Lang looked down at the lights of Tokyo from his twenty-fourth floor hotel suite. Sakura was in the next room sleeping. How he did not know. His thoughts drifted to the events of the day. 

_Idiot brother,_ Lang thought bitterly. _I tried to warn you!_

It's true. Lang had known that the Jackal gang was after his brother and sister-in-law. He had phoned, trying to warn them, but they hadn't listened. 

_Now look where it's gotten you!_ Lang thought harshly. Dead! He pounded his fist against the thick glass of the window. _Now Sakura has to grow up without you!_

Sakura... 

The same fate would not befall her. He would see to that. She could train with Xiao-Lang easily enough. Though it's the last thing her parent would've wanted, they didn't really leave him an option. So it was decided. 

Sakura would become a Wolf. 

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. Kind of a dark prologue, ne? It's probably one of the deepest things I've ever writen. I hope it touched you. It's even closer to my heart because I have a brother that's five. Imagine a five year old going through that. *shudders* Oh well, please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Out with Kendo, In with Bad News

Dislcaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, So you no sue. I do not own the characters of Cadcaptor Sakura. They are copywrited by Clamp. 

_Alter_ **Ego**

"Hoe!" 

The loud yell pierced the otherwise calm morning at 205 Cherry Tree lane in Tokyo. Sakura Kinomoto, a girl with litterally two personalities, tumbled out of her regal oak bed. 

"I'm not going to be late. I'm not going to be late," she chanted, pulling on her school uniform. 

Sakura attended Takeuchi High School, a school for the insanely rich. She was a popular student with good grades and - as far as the administration was concerned - never stuck a toe out of line. To the student population, she was a modest young woman that never wore any makeup. She was also the virgin every guy wanted to bed. Yes, innocent described Sakura Kinomoto perfectly... at least to those that didn't know her. 

At age eleven, Sakura found out why her uncle had been training her since she was six... he was the leader of the Wolf gang. Since then, Sakura had trained hard and fought hard. Now, at age eighteen, Sakura was considered on of the deadliest members. Her tattoo proved it. On her right arm was the chinese symbol for wolf, in black. This was quite an achievement. In her gang, there was a ladder. Brown Wolves were at the bottom, a step up was white, then silver, and finally black was a the very top. 

After fastening the last few buttons on her blouse, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. 

While running down the hall, she didn't watch where she was running as her bag strap had gotten twisted and she was trying to rectify it. It was to her great surprise that she ran straight into a strudy figure. Sakura looked up and groaned. It was Syaoran, her cousin by marriage. Her uncle Lang was married to his previously widowed mother, Yelen, making Syaoran his step-son. 

"Can't you watch where you're going?" he asked, sending her a death glare. Sakura sent it right back. 

"I wouldn't have to if some baka wasn't standing in the middle of the hall," she retorted, brushing past him. 

"You should learn some respect," he replied. 

"Respect has to be earned," she called back while decending the stairs. Syaoran shook his head and entered his room. 

* * *

Sakura pulled into the parking lot of her school and sighed. _Let the games begin,_ she thought. She turned off the engine of her Mercedes Benz and stepped out. 

As she was walking towards the entrance of the important looking building, Sakura heard a chorus of, "Sakura!" Her four school friends, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were rushing towards her. 

"Ohayo minna!" chirped Sakura, putting on her innocent personalitly. 

"Ohayo!" replied the four. 

"What's up?" asked Sakura. 

"Well, we heard from Yamazaki that Kendo Muang is out to woe you," giggled Chiharu. 

"Will you go out with him?" asked Rika eagerly. 

Sakura inwardly gagged. Kendo Muang was smart, handsome and a jock. _What more could a girl want?_ She surpressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Answer: Someone who could actually beat me in a fight!_

"Oh please!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. "Why would she want to go out with him? He dated Myeko!" 

_Tomoyo,_ Sakura thought fondly, _the only one who isn't a giggling baka! What she said is true! Why would I want to date anyone who dated her?_

Myeko was considered the school's slut. She hated Sakura because of her (supposed) innocence. Myeko hated that Sakura was just as (if not more) popular, without having to sleep with anyone. She liked Sakura's friends well enough though. Figured they were bad enough to allow friendship. 

"He is sort of cute, but I don't think I would ever go out with him," said Sakura. 

"Come on Sakura!" sighed Naoko. "You're way too picky! You're probably the only virgin in the school!" 

Sakura had to push down the laugh that was bubbling up. _Me? A virgin?_ Regaining her composure, she said, "I don't care. I'm not going out with someone just because everyone thinks I should." 

"Good for you!" cheered Tomoyo as the bell rang. 

They entered the school and Rika, Chiharu and Naoko went together to their lockers on the second floor. Sakura and Tomoyo continued down the hall to theirs. 

Opening her locker, Sakura noticed they had math first. _Damn! Math in the morning? Who makes up these friggin scheduals?_

"Don't look now, but your latest admirer is coming," whispered Tomoyo. 

Kendo was walking towards them like he owned the place. A smirk played on his lips. He came to a stop next to her, leaning on the locker next to hers. 

"Ohayo Muang-san," smiled Sakura. _Get away from me you baka._

"Ohayo Sakura," said Kendo. "Seeing as it's Friday, why don't you come over to my house tonight so I can show you a good time?" 

_Is this what the girls thought was so great? Well, they can keep him! Man, is he ever lucky I'm playing sweet and innocent!_ thought Sakura. "Oh! Are you having a party?" asked Sakura densely. 

"Yea, a party for two," smirked the ever confident Kendo. 

_ What I would give to kick his ass to next Sunday!_ "What kind of party is that?" wondered Sakura, acting confused. 

Kendo's smirk faltered. "You're right! Besides, I forgot I had plans tonight! Maybe next time." He walked through the crowd of snickering students. 

_That's right, just walk away jackass!_ Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Was it something I said?" 

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "You didn't do anything. Just forget it!" 

* * * 

"Come on Sakura! The sale will be over by the time we get to the mall!" Tomoyo called over her shoulder. 

Sakura and the girls were going shopping at the mall. They had set the date the previous weekend. 

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Sakura yelled. This, of course, was a lie, but if she ran as fast as she could, she might draw attention to herself. After a final bit of running, the two made it to the rest of the girls. 

"It took you two long enough!" remarked Naoko. 

"Sorry! Sakura forgot her book in class, so we had to go back and get it," panted Tomoyo. 

"It's okay, let's just go!" smiled Rika. The others nodded in agreement. Then a cell phone rang. 

"It's mine," said Sakura. She pushed the 'talk' button and brought the phone to her ear. "Moshi moshi!" Her smiley face became serious, a look her friends had rarely seen on her. She turned so that her back was towards them. "Now? Well, I'm supposed to go out with the girls. No. Alright, alright! Calm down! I'm coming! Ja!" Sakura turned back towards them. "Sorry you guys! My uncle wants to spend some 'family' time. I'll have to take a raincheck. See you all on Monday!" Her confused friends were left behind as she sprinted to her car. 

Sakura raced hom, speeding through five red lights and nearly causing half a dozen accidents. When she arrived at her destination, she ran up the stairs and burst into her uncle's study. 

"This better be important! I had to blow off the girls with some lame excuse about bonding time!" she snapped. 

There were several chuckles from around the room. Once her eyes adjusted to the dimness, for the curtains were drawn, she noticed that there was more than her uncle in the room. 

The first person she saw was a man of about twenty-five with navy hair that was sitting in a leather chair in front of her uncle's desk. His blue eyes held wisdom and courage. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa and he was another relative aquired by marriage. Distant cousin, but cousin none the less. He was a silver Wolf. 

Next came her best friend (and relative by marriage), Meiling. Her long raven hair was pulled into two half-buns. Ruby eyes glinted mischieviously under long dark lashes. Her outfit was simple; jean skirt that stopped just under the knee and a floral off-the-shoulder top. She was a silver Wolf. 

Then, of course, there was Syaoran, a cousin by marriage. Unruly brown hair fell over piercing brown eyes that were usually glaring. He wore an army green tank top that suggested the well-toned muscles underneath, and cargos. Besides Sakura and her uncle, he was the only other black Wolf. 

Finally, there was her uncle Lang. He had black hair and gentle blue eyes. At first glance, you'd think this man a pushover, but he was a black belt in more than three martial arts. He wore a dark suit, as always. He was the leader of the Wolf gang. 

"I take it you don't know what this meeting is about?" chuckled Lang. 

"No, Mr. Talkative over here," Sakura nodded towards Syaoran, "just told me to get my little ass over here as fast as I could." 

"I shouldn't have to tell you why, you should just come," growled Syaoran. 

"Well excuse me for having a life!" Sakura spat back. 

"Enough you two!" interjected Lang. "This is important. If you want to bicker, do it after the meeting." Sakura and Syaoran glared daggers at each other. "Now Eriol, Meiling, fill us in." 

Eriol spoke first. "When Meiling and I were back home in Hong Kong, we noticed Jackal activity dropping drastically, but raising higher here in Tokyo." 

"Not only that," continued Meiling, "most Jackals have been seen within ten miles of our club, The Wolves' Den. That's our one hint on what they're up to. They're after the one thing Anubis wants." 

"I see," said Lang, looking grim. All eyes turned to Sakura, who was still standing in the middle of the room. 

She glared at the floor. Anubis, leader of the Jackal gang. "I'll kill him," she hissed. 

"I'm sure you will," said Lang reassuringly, "but right now you have to be on full alert. Holster your guns under your skirt when you go to school. I want you to drive the cars with bullet proof windows. Also, when you go clubbing, always go with a silver Wolf or higher." 

"Are all these security measures really necessary? I mean, I can take care of myself," she said. Land shot her 'the' look. She held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! I'll do everything you asked!" 

"Good. Now then, I expect you'll all want to go to the Den. Bring your guns and have fun." 

Meiling jumped up and grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her out of the room. "It's time to make ourselves beautiful, not that we aren't already." Meiling continued to drag Sakura down the hall until Jeanette, the housekeeper, came with a message. 

"Telephone for miss Sakura." 

"Thanks Jeanette," replied Sakura, prying her hand from Meiling's grasp. She walked over to a small circular table with a telephone on it and picked up the reciever. "Sakura speaking." 

"_Sakura! It's Tomoyo. The girls and I are going dancing. Do you want to come?_" 

Sakura sighed. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan. A friend of mine has come into town. It would be rude to leave without her." 

"_You can bring her if you want._" 

_Now what?_ wondered Sakura. "Uh, well, you see, she wanted to some time alone with me." 

"_Oh, ok. Another time! See you Monday!_" 

"Right! Ja ne!" 

"_Ja!_" 

Sakura hung up the phone and walked over to where Meiling was leaning against the wall, looking impatient. "Sorry about that. My school friends wanted to take me dancing," apologized Sakura. 

"No worries. Let's go get sexified!" cried Meiling, thrusting her fist in the air. 

"Sexified? Is that even a word?" 

"Oh! Don't be such a smart ass," snapped Meiling. "Let's just go get ready!" 

The two bustled into Sakura's roon and started going through her wardrobe. Two hours later, the duo immerged wearing satisfactory outfits. 

Sakura sported black hip-huggers with matching jacket. Her shocking pink V-cut halter top contrasted with the darker colors, showing her full chest. Black leather ankle boots adorned her feet. Her mid-back length hair was pulled into a ponytail. 

Meiling's pants were red pleather with leopard print. Her three-quarter shirt was black, ending two inches above her navel. Her hair was still in the half-buns, but now they had little red caps on. Like Sakura, she wore black ankle boots. 

"So, are we sexified?" joked Sakura. 

Looking Sakura over, then herself, Meiling responded with a happy, "Yep, definitely sexified." 

Laughing, the two girls made their way downstairs. 

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and found it at least a little amusing. When she was in school, I tried to show just how different Sakura's personalities are. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. Things of the Wrong Sort

A/N: As requested, I have included action in this chapter. Thanks to: 

**EcuaGirl  
ChibiKit  
Ongaku  
RuByMoOn  
SweetCherryBlossom  
D0rKaLiCi0usVieT  
hyperdevil213  
Bunny-chan19**

Dislcaimer: Roses are read, Violets are blue, I no own, So you no sue. All Cardcaptor Sakura characters are copywrited to Clamp. 

_Alter_ **Ego**

"I wish the line would go faster!" complained Rika. 

Tomoyo sighed, "We all do, but it doesn't help to complain." 

Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were waiting in line to get into the hottest new club, the Wolves; Den. Loud music could be heard blocks away. 

"Yeah, but at least it passes the time," grumbled Chiharu. 

"Amen to that," agreed Naoko. 

The crowd waiting to get in were a loud bunch. People were already dancing to the music. Others were shouting and fooling around. Some were even fighting. Yep, the crowd was a noisy lot... until _they_ showed up. 

A MR2 Spyder screeched to a halt right next to the crowd and two gorgeous women wearing sunglasses got out. Instead of going to the back of the line, the girls walked confidently up to the bouncer. Smiling, the bouncer moved out of the way to let them in. 

"Hey you sluts! Why don't you go to the back of the line like everyone else?" called out one woman. 

The auburn-haired girl turned around and marched up to the woman. "Because we're not like the rest of you," the girl spat icily. "We're above you, at least at this club." 

"You oban!" yelled the woman. She tried to slap the girl, but the girl caught the woman's arm and twisted it. 

"I've killed for less. Trust me, you don't want me as your enemy," the girl said as she turned and walked inside the club. 

"Why did you let her in?! She threatened me!" screamed the woman to the bouncer. 

To everyone's surprise, the bouncer laughed. "I'd be crazy if I didn't." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he added, "Those two are probably the most dangerous women in Tokyo. The one you messed with was a black wolf." Murmurs of disbelief swept through the crowd. 

"Holy crap," said Rika. "Remind me never to mouth off to bitchy girls I don't know." 

"Ditto," agreed Chiharu. 

Minutes passed until finally the quartet was allowed in. Insede was all you could want in a club. On the right was a bar. On the left was a stage were the DJ was and the dance floor. A balcony circled the room on the next floor. Straight ahead was a raised platform with a circular booth. Around the booth sat several important looking people. 

"This place is great!" Tomoyo yelled over the loud music, "Too bad Sakura isn't here." 

"Well, it's her loss," laughed Rika, eyeing some passing males. 

"C'mon, let's go dance!" cried Naoko. The girls walked onto the dance floor and started doing their best moves. 

* * *

"You've gotten to come here since it opened? That's not fair!" complained Meiling. 

"You'll get over it," assured Sakura, taking a sip of her scotch. 

Meiling made a face. "How can you drink that stuff? I think I'll stick to my beer." To prove her point, she picked ip her bottle, and took a large swig. 

"Whoa! That was ladylike!" said Eriol, appearing behind Meiling. Startled, Meiling almost spit out her drink while the rest laughed. 

Recovering, Meiling snapped, "Don't sneak up on people! It's rude!" She punched him on the arm. "Hey, where's Syaoran?" 

"Right here," said Syaoran. He sat down next to Meiling. 

"Wow! We got a good turnout tonight," commented Eriol. "Loads of kawaii girls." Everyone at the booth snorted into their drinks. "What?" asked a perplexed Eriol. 

Sakura regained her composure. "It's just that you don't seem like the 'kawaii' sort of guy. Hot and sexy, yes, but 'kawaii'?" She snorted again causing Meiling to start laughing and Syaoran to smirk. "Remind me to introduce you to my friend Tomoyo," added Sakura. This caused Meiling to laugh harder, almost falling off her chair. 

Eriol smirked, "As long as she's hot!" Sakura rolled her eyes. 

The DJ started playing "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera. Meiling jumped up and announced, "Sakura and I are going to dance 'cause I love this song!" Not waiting for Sakura's answer, she jumped over Syaoran and pulled the auburn-haired girl onto the dancefloor. 

The two started dancing sexily, attracting a number of guys. The guys would approach them, hoping to get one of them into bed, then, they saw the tatoos and hastily retreated. Everyone knew better than to mess with black and silver wolf. It was common knowledge. 

Back with the quartet, Chiharu saw Sakura and Meiling dancing. "Hey guys? Is that Sakura?" 

Rika scoffed, "What would Sakura be doing here?" She followed Chiharu's gaze. "Well, one of hem looks like Sakura, but... Holy shit! Those are the girls from outside!" 

Tomoyo looked too. "Well, I guess it's not Sakura then. She'd never act like that!" 

"No kidding!" laughed Naoko. The girls shrugged and continued to dance. 

Sakura and Meiling were having a great time. _I'd forgotten that clubbing with Meiling was so much fun!_ she thought. _This is great! I love this place!_ She looked around the club and frowned. _Something's not right..._ She peered around, desprately trying to figure out what was amiss. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until... 

Sakura pulled out her cellphone and dialed. 

Syaoran and Eriol were talking when Syaoran's phone started to ring. He answered it. "Li," he said in monotone. 

"Syaoran, look at the doors," came Sakura's voice. 

He frowned. "Sakura, are you crazy? Come and talk to me like a normal person!" 

"Look at the doors, God damnit!" she hissed. Syaoran turned his attention to the entrance. There were two men leaning on either side. He could just make out guns under their jackets. "Jackals," Sakura informed him. 

"Kuso!" 

"That's not all! Look at the balcony," said Sakura. Again, Syaoran did as he was told. Men were leaning on the railing, all intently watching the dancing below. They too had guns. "See why I didn't just come up to you?! They would've seen! Right now they might see me talking on my phone, but they don't know it's you on the other end!" she hissed. 

"I'll get the guys," said Syaoran. 

"Try not to look suspicious," she warned, and hung up. 

"What's up?" whispered Meiling. 

"Jackals," Sakura stated. 

"In other words, get out your fucking guns, ne?" smirked Meiling. 

"Hai," smiled Sakura evilly. 

Meiling nodded and headed to a room with a sign reading, _VIP's Only_. Unlocking the door, she turned and winked at Sakura, before vanishing into the room. 

The female Black Wolf watched as a man walked onto the platform where the DJ was. The man pointed a gun at the DJ's head and pointed to the microphone. The DJ quickly handed it over and stopped the music. The crowd groaned and yelled for the music. 

_Bakas,_ thought Sakura. _Don't they realize what's going?_

"Sorry for the inconvinience, but I'm on a mission. You see, my men-" he pointed his men out "-and I are here to retrieve someone. The doors are blocked, so don't try to escape. Anyone who panics will be shot. Now, as long as the YingFa Lang comes quietly, there should be no reason for violence." 

The crowd was silent. Then someone started clapping. All eyes turned to Sakura. "Wow! That was some speech. I couldn't have done better myself... okay, that's a lie. You might want to try more swears to get your point across, you know, freak people out. It's really too bad everything you said was a lie. As soon as you get what you want - me - you'll kill everyone in this club... or at least you'll try. Can't afford to let them live, they might report you to the cops." 

The man smirked and pointed his gun at her head. "Come with me or I'll kill you." 

To everyone's surprise, Sakura laughed and waved off the comment. "If you kill me, or harm me in any way, your boss will have your head, and the head of everyone you love. So you see, I'm in no danger, 'cause I'm guessing you don't want to die." The man's gun wavered. "I'm right, ne? The only way for you not to be killed is to tie me up and bring me to Anubis that way. Call me crazy, but I don't see that happening, especially with half of your men already dead." 

The Jackal gaped at her. _No wonder no one wanted this mission._ He looked for his men, and saw that all the one's situated on the balcony were missing. "How...?" 

Man, this guy's such a dumbass! Sakura rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips and replied, "Ever heard of silencers? They're really handy!" 

The man glared at her and made a hand movement that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. 

The crowd parted as several Jackals surrounded her. They were all tall, over 5'8" and were well built. They smirked at the petite figure that was Sakura. The thought that was on all their minds was, _This little girl is a Black Wolf that's given Anubis so much trouble?_

As if sensing their thoughts, Sakrua smirked. "Don't be fooled by my appearance! I can kick all your asses to kingdom come!" They all got angry and charged at her. 

The first few that got to her were knocked out by a series of kicks and punches. The last guy was the guy from the stage, was maybe twice Sakura's size. _How am I going to do this?_

"YingFa!" yelled a voice. Sakura whirled around in time to have Meiling pass her her gun. She caught it, turned around and shot the man in the abdomen. 

The Jackal's eyes went wide as he stumbled. "You bitch," he whispered as he fell to the ground. 

"Yeah well, I try," smirked Sakura. 

The crowd was silent with disbelief. Sakura arched an eyebrow and announced, "Anyone who's not having fun, feel free to leave." The crowd ran towards the the door where two more bodies littered the ground. 

Going unnoticed by the Wolves, the shot Jackal pulled out his gun. _Time for revenge, 'cause I'm gonna die anyway._ He lifted his gun and shot at Sakura. Unfortunately for him, it whizzed past her and shot into the crowd. A scream rang through the club. He had hit a girl. Her friends tried to go back for her, but they were carried away by the crowd. 

Sakura saw the girl fall. Judging by how she fell, she determined where the shot had come from. She turned around and shot the Jackal in the head with her .45's. The body slumped and Sakura turned her gaze back on the girl. 

The girl had long raven hair and pale skin. Something in Sakura's mind clicked. Sakura sprinted to the girl who was struggling to get to her feet. Sakura pulled her up by one arm. "Are you alright Tomoyo-chan?" she asked worriedly. 

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes shot to look at the auburn-haired Wolf. Emerald eyes gazed back at her. "S-Sakura?" she gasped. _It's Sakura! Why is she so different?_

"I'll explain everything later." Green eyes settled on Tomoyo's arm. "You need medical attention. Hospitals take forever, not to mention excuses, so there's only one option." Sakura motioned to Meiling. "Meiling, I need you to take Tomoyo to ojii-san. If anyone objects, tell them to take it up with me." She turned back to Tomoyo. "Go with Meiling. She's one of the few people I trust with my life. She won't let anything happen to you." She gave Meiling the keys to her car and watched her two friends leave. 

Shaking her head, Sakura decided to focus on the next part of the whole raid thing... clean up. 

Along with some fellow Wolves, Sakura started making a heap of Jackal bodies. 

"You there!" she called to a White Wolf who looked thoroughly intimidated. "I want you and some others to put the bodies somewhere where Anubis is sure to find them. I don't give a damn how long it takes as long as it's done before sunrise. Am I clear?" The man gulped and nodded. 

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. _Now for the next problem: how do I get home?_ She spotted Eriol leaving. "Hey Eriol! Can you give me a lift home on your bike?" 

He turned and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my bike only seats one." His smile turned into an evil smirk. I guess you'll have to ask Syaoran. Ja!" 

Groaning, Sakura stamped her foot and marched over to where her nemisis was leaning against the wall, supervising. "Syaoran, give me a ride home!" 

Syaoran smirked at her, obviously amused. "You forgot to say please, miss holier-than-thou." 

"Please give me a ride home!" said Sakura through clenched teeth. 

"I suppose it could be arranged," he said casually. Sakura sighed a breath of relief. "C'mon, let's go." The two walked out to the parking lot where an exquisite looking motorcycle was parked. "I don't have any helmets, so try not to fall off and crack your head open." 

"Oh right! I forgot I've never ridden a motocycle before!" Sakura said sarcastically. He glared and she smiled sweetly. 

"Whatever! Just get on and hold on!" Syaoran snapped. For once, she listened to what he said. He kick-started the bike and zoomed out of the parking lot, Sakura's arms around his waist. 

_Wow! His abs aren't bad!_ Sakura mentally chuckled. _In fact, if it weren't for his attitude, he'd be a perfect male specimen! Too bad about that attitude thing though. It gives him as many negative points as he physique does positive!_

Keeping his eyes on the road, Syaoran tried to ignore the feeling of Sakura's body pressed into his, her fingers on his abs, her legs next to his, her firm breasts pushing into his back... _Stop it Xiao-Lang! You hate Sakura, remember? She's an annoying little twit... okay, an extremely beautiful, annoying twit, but a twit nonetheless._ Too bad his body was ignoring his brain. 

Sakura's thoughts drifted to Tomoyo. _She's going to have alot of questions. When I tell her the truth, I doubt she'll want to be my friend. I mean think about it, who'd you rather? A sweet, innocent and caring girl or a cold, mudering bitch? I'm not the person she knew... in fact, I'm the exact opposite. It's too bad. I really like Tomoyo; she's a good friend._ She snapped out of her thoughts realizing that the motorcycle was stopped in front of their mansion. 

"About time you came back to reality!" growled Syaoran. "It's been like five minutes!" 

"If you were so impatient, why didn't you just tell me that we were home?" she demanded as she got off the bike. 

"I did, you just didn't come out of it. Thirty more seconds, and I would have punched you!" 

"And you would've gotten the whooping of your life afterwards," replied Sakura, flipping her hair and walking into the mansion. "Oh, and before you say it, that _so_ could happen!" She spun around and marched into the house. 

Sakura spotted Eriol sitting in the lounge. "Yo! Eriol! Where'd Meiling take my friend?" 

"Hospital wing," replied Eriol, not looking up from his book. 

"Thanks!" she yelled, sprinting up the stairs. 

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	4. History of the Black Wolf

A/N: Hey all! Sorry this took so long! I've had so much homework from those friggin teachers, not to mention the fact that I've had writer's block. Thanks to Bunny-chan19 for emailing me and telling me to get my little ass to work! (Okay, it was in nicer words, but still!) No more disruptions... READ! 

_Alter_ **Ego**

Sakura walked down the dimly lit hallways, ignoring the fearful looks she was getting from lesser Wolves. The only thing on her mind right now was Tomoyo. _Will she hate me?_ she wondered. _Wait, didn't I already ask myself that once, twice, a billion times! God Sakura, stop worrying. You are a Black Wolf! Nothing can scare you... except ghosts. Those things are freaky! ... Am I talking to myself? I think it's time I start rushing..._

True to her word, Sakura picked up the pace, bumping into a few people and grunting an apology. Finally arriving at the infirmary room (_Why does our house have to be so fucking huge?!_), Sakura quietly entered to see Tomoyo being treated by Wei, the butler and medic-person. 

"How is she?" demanded Sakura, walking up. She cringed at the frightened look Tomoyo sent her. _She probably doesn't even realize what she's doing,_ thought Sakura. 

"The bullet just barely missed the bone. Her arm won't function properly for a few days and I've given her a bottle of pain killers to sooth the pain," informed Wei. 

"Thanks Wei. You're the greatest doctor ever," beamed Sakura. 

"And you should know, what with your close calls every few weeks," chided Wei. Sakura put on the "who me?" look causing him to look over his glasses at her. "Yes you! I hope you don't get yourself killed in the next few weeks! I heard HE was back." 

Sakura groaned. "You had to remind me! Thanks a lot! You just ruined my evening!" Wei gave a knowing look and departed leaving Sakura alone with her friend. 

"Uh, bet this is kind of a shock, ne?" said Sakura nervously, wringing her hands and looking at Tomoyo through her lashes. 

"Kind of a shock?!?!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Sakura, you're a Black Wolf! How could you keep this from me? How? I thought I was your best friend and now I think I don't even know you! You were so different tonight! You weren't my Sakura-chan, you were some courageous... courageous bitch!" 

Wincing, Sakura said, "Ok, I guess I deserved that one, but please come with me to my room. I'll explain everything, starting with my childhood and anything else you want to know, ok?" 

"Ok," agreed Tomoyo, looking at Sakura suspiciously. 

Taking her friend's hand, Sakura led Tomoyo down a series of hallways in which a normal person would've been lost in mere minutes. Fortunately for them both, Sakura knew this house like the back of her hand. After passing (and glaring) at a few Wolves who seemed interested in Tomoyo, they arrived at Sakura's room. 

Tomoyo sat down on the bed and looked expectantly at Sakura. Sighing, Sakura began: 

"I don't remember much before That Day. The doctors say it's because of the trauma to my young mind. Wait, I never did tell you why I live with my uncle did I? Well that's some story. 

"For the first five years of my life, I lived with a caring father and a loving mother. They were the best parents ever. We made the ideal family as my uncle says. I'm angry with myself because I can no longer remember their faces, only... um, that's later in the story. Anyways, I remember how we used to play in our yard everyday, and go to the park, and do all the things families are supposed to do. I was happy. 

"Then came That Day. The afternoon of that Day, my father got a phone call. It made him angry. He yelled into the phone before hanging up. My mother started crying, going on and on about 'wolves' and 'war' among other things I couldn't decipher. Eventually they calmed down and acted like nothing had happened. 

"You know, five year olds aren't as ignorant as adults make them out to be. I knew something was wrong, but I played stupid for the sake of my parents. I didn't want them to be angry with me, that much I know. So the day went by like any other, and then I went to bed. And yet, I had the bad feeling that something was going to happen. That is part of the reason I trust my instincts so much now. 

"The next morning, my parents still hadn't woken up at ten-thirty, and I was getting annoyed. I mean, a five-year-old kid has to eat right? And considering I could cook squat without help, I didn't see myself making anything. Throwing caution to the wind, I went upstairs and gingerly walked into my parents' room." 

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "I still remember. I can't remember their voices but I can remember them lying there. There was blood... so much blood. I noticed that it would stain the white carpet, anything to draw my attention away from what was on the bed. It didn't work. I looked and was hypnotized. There were my parents... or at least what was left of them. The smell was disgusting. I threw up. Then, finally realizing what was happening, I screamed. That's all I remember before the police took me to the station where Uncle Lang picked me up." 

_I never knew..._ "Sakura I ~" started Tomoyo, tears streaming down her cheeks for the pain her best friend had endured. 

"No Tomoyo," interrupted Sakura. "Let me finish, or else I won't be able to. 

"Now let's see, where was I? Ah yes. Uncle Lang took me back to Hong Kong with him where I met my new auntie Yelan and step-cousin Syaoran, who was five years older than me. I still remember what he called me the first time we met, a 'weak chibi gaki', or something along those lines. I got so mad at him! From then on, he and I were rivals. He thought I couldn't do anything, and when ojii-san informed him that I would be learning martial arts with him, let's just say he was less than pleased. 

"He thought I couldn't do it. That got me mad. For the next ten or so years of my life, I dedicated myself to being the best I could be. I know that sounds like something a kiddy commercial would say, but it's true so bear with me. I had joined the Wolves at the age of fourteen, and at fifteen, I found out what could happen if you're not wary. 

"I fell in love. Yes, that's right, love. L-O-V-E. And how sweet it was. The guy's name was Tsukishiro Yukito and he was a silver wolf. For four blissful months, we were just happy. He'd shower me with gifts and take me to fancy restaurants. At the same time all this was happening, I was kicking some major ass out in the field with my partner Meiling (whose the same age as me). I earned the nickname, 'YingFa Lang', both innocent and deadly at the same time... a dangerous mix. 

"Unlucky for me, I attracted the attention of someone... someone of whom you'd never want attention from. His name was Anubis. Don't know if he has a last name, and frankly, I don't care. He approached me and tried to get my affections, not to mention, to join HIS gang, the Jackals. I calmly explained that I was a Wolf by birth (seeing as my father gave up the Leader spot for a peaceful life) and that my heart belonged to Yuki. 

"A week later we found Yukito dead in his apartment, a Jackal carved into his chest. 

"I became a bitch after that, I'll admit it. I was cold to everyone save my close friends and family. At the private school I attended, someone named me the 'Ice Flower', because of my name, and it stuck. I kicked that person's ass. 

"Ojii-san had some business here, and asked if I would like to come. I jumped at the chance. Anything to get out of the shit hole of a school. Then he said the regulations: I had to play innocent. I plainly remember saying, 'Whatever' and packing my bags. Then I came here and you know the rest." 

There was a shocked silence on Tomoyo's part. She had no idea what kind of life her Sakura-chan had led before coming to Takeuchi High. "I had no idea..." whispered Tomoyo. "I'm so sorry..." 

Sakura waved off the comment. "Life's a bitch and then you die, ne?" she smirked. Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "Okay, yeah, it was hard. I'll admit it, but I wouldn't have another life. I think I've got it pretty good. Some of the gangs out there sell their girls, no matter how young. And I've got you... at least, I hope I have you. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me after tonight." 

Tomoyo looked at her friend in shock. "Why would I do that? Okay, you killed someone tonight but in my mind, it was self-defense! He was going to kidnap you for kami's sake! I know you've done things you regret, but looking back on your life, I can see why. I don't hate you, you're my best friend." 

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan," whispered Sakura, hugging her friend. 

"Are the waterworks over yet?" asked a voice through the door. Rolling her eyes, Sakura got up and opened it. It was (to no surprise) Meiling. "Lang wants to know what transpired at the club tonight and seeing as you were the main man - anno - woman, he thinks you should be the one to tell him. I'd hurry if I were you. Syao-kun is getting a little impatient. Something about 'weak chibi gakis'." 

"He said WHAT?" yelled Sakura, seeing red. "Oh, is he ever going to get it for that!" She ran down the hallway completely missing the amused look on Meiling's face. 

"Can I ask what just happened there?" wondered Tomoyo. 

"Nothing much, Syaoran is just going to get his ass kicked," said Meiling seriously, before her face broke into a big grin and she grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "C'mon! I don't want to miss the fireworks!" She raced down the hallway after Sakura. 

Lang, Eriol and Syaoran were all waiting patiently in Lang's study... Or rather, Lang and Eriol were waiting patiently, and Syaoran was getting frustrated. It had been about ten minutes since they had sent Meiling to get Sakura and the other girl. They all wanted to know what happened from all possible angles. 

Suddenly, the doors flew open and there was Sakura, breathing heavily and glaring at Syaoran. "Do you remember what I promised last time you called me that?!" she asked in an icy voice. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Syaoran. "I never called you anything!" 

Completely ignoring all defending comments, Sakura said, "Let's just see this weak chibi gaki beat you to a bloody pulp!" With that she launched herself at him in a flurry of punches. 

"What the fuck?" yelled Syaoran. "Why have you gone all psycho bitch on me? I haven't called you a weak chibi gaki since I was ten fucking years old!" 

"Uh huh, sure! That's why Meiling told me you said it!" hissed Sakura, ducking to miss the kick Syaoran aimed at her head. This gave her the advantage as his leg was still in the air so she punched him hard in the stomach. 

"Hold it both of you!" shouted Lang rising to his feet. "I think I know what happened!" His gaze moved to the door where Meiling was practically hyperventilating from lack of oxygen because she was laughing so hard. Tomoyo stood next to her, smiling at bit. "Meiling, did you tell Sakura that Syaoran said something he didn't?" 

Getting an innocent angel look on her face, Meiling chirped, "Who me? Why would I do that?" 

"To see them kick the living shit out of each other? You know, just like the other fifty times?" smirked Eriol. Meiling glared at him. 

"Meiling! I am so going to get you!" gritted out Syaoran. _How dare she do that!_

"Come on! It's all fun!" laughed Meiling. Everyone gave her a look that clearly said that they weren't amused. "Well it's all fun for me!" 

"Can we just get on with this please?" asked Lang, sitting down in his leather chair and rubbing his temples. "First I'd like to hear from Sakura and then the girl... Tomoyo did you say it was Sakura?" 

"Yeah," replied Sakura. _That reminds me..._ "Eriol, this is the friend I was telling you about at the club! Tomoyo this is my cousin Eriol!" She winked at Tomoyo who blushed. 

"Flirt after the meeting is over," said Lang. "Now tell me what I need to know." Both Sakura and Tomoyo told their versions of what happened, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol adding bits and pieces of their own stories. After all was finished, Lang said, "It looks like his main target is still you Sakura." Sakura nodded glumly. "I fear that Tomoyo-san is also in trouble now." 

"What!? Why!?" demanded Sakura. _Why would Anubis want anything to do with Tomoyo?_

"I think he has been watching you," said Lang seriously. "Maybe not during the day, but during the night most certainly. Tonight you showed a deep caring for Tomoyo-san, and he probably picked up on that. I wish there was another choice, but there isn't." The Wolf Leader looked at Tomoyo. "My dear, you will have to become a Wolf." 

"What?" whispered a shocked Tomoyo. "I can't be a - a Wolf!" 

"What she said!" exclaimed Sakura. "I won't allow it!" _I'll die before I let anyone else I love get murdered!_

"Sakura, please, be reasonable," said Eriol. "If she became a Wolf, she could have all the protection she needed, not to mention the fact that she could be around you all the time. I know you've suffered a lot, but think of Tomoyo." 

Sakura turned to her friend. "What do you say?" 

"I'll do it," said Tomoyo determinedly. "Um, how do I become a Wolf?" 

"You must beat a member in a fight. Depending on what level you want to be when you first become one depends on who you fight. If you want to be a Black Wolf, then you have to beat them, though I don't see that happening," said Lang. "I'd start small: brown or white." 

"And it shouldn't be that hard as you took those martial arts courses not too long ago," said Sakura. "But we fight a little differently. You might have to get someone to train you... someone other than me. You can't be trained by a Wolf you know." 

"I'll do it," said Eriol suddenly. 

"It's decided then," said Lang. "She'll become a Wolf. Sakura, show her around. Eriol, get the lesson plan settled out. You have one week. Syaoran, get her some guns, and Meiling, I suggest you run." 

"Damn straight," said Syaoran, standing to his feet. Meiling let out a little 'eep' before bolting out the door, Syaoran hot on her heels. 

"Is it always like this?" wondered Tomoyo. 

"Everyday," smiled Sakura. 

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and again, sorry for the wait. Thanks a lot. 'Till next chapter! 


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that no, this is not a chapter, and for all the people expecting one, I apologize. 

As you all know, it is the end of the school year, and that means exams. I don't know how many of you are still in school, but this is hard work, and I'm begining to feel the pressure. As much as I would love to update weekly, I don't see that happening in the future. I just have to devote all my time to school at the moment. 

Which brings me to another point. Insulting me will **NOT** get me to update faster. I am pleased that my fanfics have entertained, and even enthralled you, but I am only human. Between my school work and writing 7 fics ( yes I can count, I have another account), the pressure is building and I have to drop something. Unfortunately, it has to be this account. 

It won't be forever, just until the end of June or something. I am really sorry and I hope you can accept my sincere apologies. 

~Gangsta Lovin 


	6. Don't Pity the Dead Or the Wicked

Ok people. I'm going to say this once. It doesn't mean to be rude to anyone, but I HAVE A LIFE! My world does not revolve around my fanfics, so stop leaving mean reviews that tell me to update! You try doing renovations and writing at the same time! Thanks to those who actually submitted **nice** reviews. I mean, I get it if you ask me to update, just try and do it politely. 

_Alter_ **Ego**

It was in the early hours the morning after the incident at the club. The entire mansion was silent, as Sakura observed from her room. _I swear you could almost hear a fucking pin drop!_ she fumed silently. Sakura didn't like the lack of noise. It left far too much for the mind to think about. 

Wincing at the remembrance of her encounter with Tomoyo, Sakura rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable. It was very hard to get a decent night's sleep, what with all the info running through her head, but even more when she had realized what day it was today. 

Today was the anniversary of her parents' death. It had been exactly thirteen years since she had found them mangled in their bed. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was still haunted by that scene. God knows if it would ever go away, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try to get rid of it. 

_I hate this fucking silence!_ her mind screamed as she rolled over yet again, hoping to find the slumber that seemed to evade her that night. Crystalline tears began to form in Sakura's mind as she realized that she would find to release tonight. 

Sighing loudly in exasperation, Sakura violently kicked off her covers and got out of bed. Since she couldn't sleep, why not pound out her frustration? Completely ignoring the fact that she was wearing her red silk pajama bottoms and a white tank top, she opened her door and walked down the hall, careful to be quiet. The last thing she needed was Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling on her case. 

The training room was in the basement, away from prying eyes. How would it look if someone where to show up and see a room full of not only exercise equipment, but also guns, daggers and other things of that sort? Not too good... 

Walking as though in a trance, Sakura found that the room was growing closer without her noticing. Imagine her surprise when she found that she had already arrived at her destination. I guess that's the price for letting your mind wander. 

The training room was an impressive room, with mats covering the floor and walls. On the wall opposite to the door, there hung a variety of weapons, including several katanas, some wakazashi, nunchaku, and shuriken. There were also a large number of guns. Throughout the room, there was exercise equipment, ranging from treadmills to weightlifters. There was also a small sparing area, for martial arts duels. 

There was a stereo on a stand next to the door. Perfect. Checking to make sure it was the CD she wanted, she pressed play and let the words flow through the air. 

_I see a red door and I want it painted black.  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. II see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes.  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._

Heading straight for the punching bag, she took a fighting stance and punched it for all it was worth. With each punch she forgot a little of how fucked up her life was, until all she saw was the bag (which was strangely similar looking to Anubis' face). 

_I see a line of cars and they are all painted black.  
With flowers and my love both never to come back.   
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.  
Like a newborn baby, it just happens everyday. _

I look inside myself and see my heart is black.  
I see my red door and it's heading into black.  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black 

Boy was that that true. It seemed like her whole life was just one big fucked up mess, and there was no way to fix it. It had been hard before, what with all the pretending and holding back, but Sakura realized it was only going to get harder - and deadlier - now that Anubis was back. If she knew Anubis (and she did), he would stop at nothing to get the only thing that he couldn't possess... her. 

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby  
_

I wanna see it painted, painted black, oh  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted from the sky  
Painted, painted, painted black oh baby  
Painted painted, painted black  
* 

Punching with such fury, the poor punching bag looked like it was about to fall apart. _Damn that fucking asshole Anubis! He's the only one that makes me lose my cool!_ Sakura thought bitterly. She gave the bag a roundhouse kick that left it swaying dangerously, creaking the whole way. 

Sakura was breathing hard and dwelling in her thoughts. Maybe this was the reason that she didn't hear the figure that walked up behind her. 

"Have a nice workout? I could hear it all the way from upstairs," came the mocking deep voice from behind her. Spinning around, Sakura almost collided with her "cousin's" chest. He was wearing a smirk, and his eyes held deep amusement. "I am ashamed to call you a Black Wolf. You couldn't even hear me coming!" 

"Go to hell," spat Sakura, attempting to pass him. It didn't' work as Syaoran blocked her with his arm. 

"I never knew Anubis could get you so fired up," he remarked, looking at her accusingly. "It would be bad for the gang if you were to lose your head in a fight. It could mean disaster for the lot of us." 

Not really in a mood to argue, Sakura said, "I won't okay? Just let me pass. I would kind of like to get out all of my frustration right now, and you aren't helping. You're just giving me more frustration. So buh bye!" She waved her hand pointedly in front of his face. 

Putting his hands into the pockets of his pajama bottoms, Syaoran said casually, "So fight me." 

Giving him a look of disbelief, Sakura proceeded to laugh. "Fight you? I don't think so. I wouldn't want to injure you more than I already have today." She smirked at him. "I've given you quite a beating today, ne? Just shows who the better Wolf is" 

Growling, Syaoran pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. "Just because you hurt me when I wasn't expecting it, does not mean that you are the better Wolf! I have trained longer and harder than you ever will!" 

Those words, however, were lost to Sakura. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she tried not to let the strange emotions sweep her away, but with little use. The young woman couldn't help but notice just how strong he was, cute his hair looked, or how great his body looked. 

Anger slowly dissipating, Syaoran also began to make observations. Sakura's supple breasts where heaving up and down as she panted, partly out of anger and partly because of her earlier workout. Her mouth was partially open and he could just catch a glimpse of a pink tongue. It was then that Syaoran felt his body starting to respond. _Damn! She got me twice in one day!_ He let go of her and left before anything else could be said. 

"Well that was different," Sakura muttered to herself. Her stomach tingled in a way that she hadn't felt since... 

_That's crazy!_ Sakura admonished. She turned off the stereo and made her way back to her room where she finally found sleep. 

* * *

Cursing the sunlight that awoke her, Sakura rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Today, she was going to wallow in self-pity, right in the comfort of her own bed, and nothing was going to make her get up. 

"Sakura! Your new car is in!" 

_Damn it anyways!_ thought Sakura, jumping up from bed, pulling on some clothes, she rushed downstairs. At the bottom was Meiling looking extremely pleased with herself. It was then that Sakura figured something was amiss. 

Turning away from her, Meiling called out, "See? I told you it would work! If there is one Sakura-chan can't resist, it's a new car! Whose da bomb?!" 

Realizing that this was all a plot to get her out of her room, Sakura quickly turned around and started to up the stairs when a pair of arms grabbed her. It was Eriol and he was wearing a most amused expression. 

"Eriol, let me go this instant," Sakura growled, wishing she had avoided temptation and stayed in bed where she was safe from her crazy family. "That's an order!" 

"Sorry couz, but I got my orders from the head cheese," grinned Eriol. "He said, and I quote, 'make sure Sakura can't stay in her room all day. Do whatever it takes to get her out, and don't you dare let her get away.' Besides, Syaoran bet Meiling and I that we couldn't get you to stay out here, and I'm looking forward to that money in my pocket." 

Cursing her uncle and cousins, Sakura relented and let Eriol pulled her down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the counter was a plate of her favorite breakfast foods. Sighing exasperatedly, she sat down on the counter stool and began to slowly eat her breakfast. 

Meiling came and sat beside her. "Listen Sakura, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know this is a tough day for you... I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, and I don't think I want to. Listen, I'm here for you, no matter what. If you need to cry, just~" 

Roughly standing up, Sakura looked at Meiling, and at Lang, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo who had just entered. They were all looking at her with pitying looks (except for Syaoran, but he was at least without his usual glare). 

"Don't look at me like that!" Sakura yelled. "I don't need your pity! I don't need anything from you! You say you're sorry and that you know what it's like, but you don't! I was five! Five mother fucking years old when I found them, so just shut the hell up!" 

She shook her head and sprinted out of the room, grabbing her jacket and car keys from their designated spots and ignoring the cries coming from the other room. Heading out to the garage, she stepping into her silver BMW Z4 Roadster. Roaring the engine to life, she pulled out and zoomed past the family member that had articulated on the driveway trying to stop her. 

Speeding down the streets, Sakura wove in and out of traffic, earning many of honks and swears out open windows. These all fell on deaf ears. As slow tears streamed down her cheeks - something that hadn't happened in a long while - she realized where she was heading. Swerving onto the off ramp, she was making her way to the little town of Tomoeda. 

It had been so long since she had been there, and yet that's where her parents were buried. Sakura wondered why she hadn't even gone to see the gravesite in all the years she'd been living with her uncle. Probably because she felt like she could have protected them... as crazy as that sounds, Sakura blamed herself for the murder of her parents. Why didn't she hear the people when they came into her house? Why didn't she wake up and call the police? Why, why, why? 

Snapping out of her thoughts and not wanting to dwell on them further, Sakura turned on her radio. The music was a welcomed relief on her poor mind. It let her forget everything, and soon she found herself drumming her fingers along with the beat. 

Forty-five minutes later, the roadster was parked in front of a small graveyard that was littered with cherry blossom trees. All the tombstones were white rock, spanning in various shapes and sizes. Following the cobblestone path, she came to the middle of the graveyard where one of the large trees was situated. At the bottom of the tree were two tombstones. As she approached she read: 

_Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Beloved husband  
Beloved Father   
Beloved Friend _

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
May the stars shine down on your beauty  
both inside and out_

Falling to her knees in front of the markers, Sakura's tears began to flow once again. "Otou-san... Okaa-san... It's been a long time, ne? Sorry I didn't come and see you sooner, and that I don't even have some flowers to leave with you. I kind of came here without thinking. I - I want to apologize for not being able to help you so many years ago. I should have heard, and I'm sorry." 

"What a touching reunion," came the seductive voice dripping with sarcasm from behind her. Whirling around, Sakura came face to face with the one man that she did not want to see at that particular moment... or anytime for that matter. 

Anubis. 

* * *

A/N: I was going to make it longer but I just didn't feel up to typing anymore, so I decided to post what I did have. Hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Red Lines of Lies

A/N: I have a lot of angry reviewers don't I? * Backs away from people using the Heero glare of death * I'm sorry, especially since I've had this written for a while and I just didn't get around to typing it. And I was so looking forward to it too!!! The only reason I can give is that I was going through a bit of a hard time for about the last two months. I have rewritten it to incorporate some of my feelings / actions into this chapter. I hope this makes it more "real" and that you enjoy what you read. 

_Alter_ **Ego**

_Shit!_ Sakura's mind screamed. 

Anubis chuckled as Sakura got into a fighting stance. He strolled casually along to her parents' tombstones, treating them as if they were common boulders found in the middle of a park. Sakura's gaze never wavered and it narrowed as he touched the marker for her mother's resting place. 

"It has been a long time, my kawaii yingfa," said Anubis seductively, his eyes trailing over her form. Sakura struggled not to gag. 

It wasn't that Anubis was ugly, far from it in fact. He had copper hair that was short in the front and long in the back. He spiked the front while the back was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were so brown that they looked black. From what you could tell, he was quite well built. He looked about twenty-eight. 

"Go fuck yourself," snarled Sakura, getting annoyed by Anubis' mere presence. _Why the hell is he here??_ her mind screamed. 

Smirking, Anubis walked up to Sakura, stopping just out of her reach. "Now, now Sakura, no need to get defensive. I'm here in peace. No need to worry about me killing you… You're much too beautiful to waste." He took a step forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from Sakura's face. 

Swatting his hand away, Sakura manage to say through clenched teeth, "Don't touch me." She didn't know why - okay, that might not be true - but Anubis he just… irked her, like an itch she couldn't scratch, and it aggravated her to no end. What made it worse was that it was the anniversary of her parents' death, and Anubis knew that. She was sure of it. _How dare he come here?_ As much as she tried to hold down the rage, it just seemed to bubble up. 

It was then Sakura remember what Syaoran had said about Anubis getting to her. _Damn him!_ she thought as she realized he was absolutely right. Forcing herself to calm down, she said tightly, "What do you want?" 

"You, naturally," said Anubis casually, making Sakura's face contort in disgust. "But for today, all I want is to talk." He leaned on a nearby tree and smirked at her. 

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "To talk," she repeated disbelievingly. Anubis nodded and she let out a scoff. "You've got to be joking. Like you would come all the way out here just to talk! I can't believe that!" 

It was Anubis' turn to arch an eyebrow. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm not a blood thirsty barbarian?" He paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "Well, perhaps I am, but I am also refined. I can hold a civilized conversation when I want to. Besides, why would I come to kill you? You've been all I've sought after for many years." 

"How could I forget?" muttered Sakura sarcastically. Sighing, she crossed her arm, annoyed to realize that she was satisfied he wouldn't kill and or cause her physical pain in any way. "So what do you want to talk about, oh refined one?" 

"Actually, it's something that concerns you," replied Anubis vaguely, closing his eyes and also crossing his arms. A look of boredom marred his face. He chuckled to himself as if he had just thought up some great joke. "Of course it is. That's obvious. Why would I come all the way here to discuss politic? Though I wouldn't say no to discussing your views on the way this country is run." 

The Black Wolf rolled her eyes at what she considered a pathetic being that was situated in front of her. "Cut to the chase. What exactly do you want to tell me or whatever?" 

Giving a half smile and cracking one eye open, Anubis said, "Always to the point." He took a deep breath. "I've simply come to tell you that you should join me now as my consort. It would save both of us a lot of time and effort." 

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ Sakura wondered. _I think I did… Oh - My - God._ She couldn't help it. She giggled. _Damn. Better make it up with words!_ "And why the hell would I do something so fucking stupid?" That'll do. 

"Oh! Big words!" mocked Anubis, smiling at her. Sakura scowled. Her pushed off from the tree. "I suppose if you won't join me now, I'll have to make you love me." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "And believe me, I can." 

Sakura stepped back and laughed bitterly. "As if! I would never fall in love with you, you bastard! You're a heartless monster! You kill Yukito and then expect me just to fall into your arms and be yours for eternity? Get a reality check!" 

Anubis looked thoughtful. "Yukito, Yukito…. Where have I heard that name?" Clenched fists falling to her sides, Sakura glared at him, angry tears prickling her eyes. "Oh yes! I remember now! Isn't that the young man you were convinced you were in love with? I heard about his untimely death. So sorry about that, but there's not much you can do about that is there?" 

"You mother fucking piece of shit!" spat Sakura. "You killed him! You're the reason he's dead! I loved him and you took his life! I'd rather die a thousand deaths thank be with you! I hate you!" 

She lunged at the man, not caring if she got hurt or worse. All that mattered as inflicting physical pain upon the man that had made her life a living nightmare. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't have her wits about her, nor was she fast enough; Anubis caught her wrists. Thrashing wildly about, the Wolf tried to escape. 

"That Yukito was a liar, a cheat, a ~" 

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Sakura. She tried to kick him, but he moved. She tried to scratch his face, but he held her hands far away from his face. Exhausted with her frugal attempts, Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing quietly. 

Letting go of Sakura's hands, Anubis squatted in front of her and brushed away some of the falling tears. "You deserved so much better," he whispered. Standing up, he added, "Did you know that he was willing to give you to me - literally - in order to save his own hide?" 

"You're lying!" choked out Sakura. 

"Oh, I assure you I'm not," responded Anubis. "In fact, he begged me to do it, to take you and leave. That just made me hate him even more. To have you when I can't is one thing, but to insult your honor? He wasn't supposed to die that night, you know. He was only supposed to get beaten, but I changed the order when he used you like a bargaining chip. I do not regret what I have done in the least. He was a pitiful excuse for a man." 

The world went silent for Sakura. Everything seemed to turn black and white. _Anubis… isn't the enemy? Or is he? I'm so confused! Is what he said about Yukito true? NO! It can't be!_

The deafening silence was pierced by the sound of a safety mechanism clicking. "Anubis, I suggest you get the hell out of here," said an all too familiar voice. Looking up mutely, Sakura saw a very pissed looking Syaoran. 

"The little wolf," said Anubis passively. He looked at the gun, then back at Syaoran. "It seems I have over stayed my welcome. Good bye, my kawaii yingfa." He brushed past the brunette. "You might want to take her home quickly. She's had quite the shock." Whistling to himself, he disappeared down the path. 

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran gruffly. He looked into Sakura's eyes for the first time since his arrival and tried not to let the shock register on his face. Her eyes were… dead. That was the only way they could be described. The emeralds had lost their shine. "Jesus! What the hell did he do to you?" 

Sakura didn't respond, she merely moved her gaze to the path Anubis had disappeared down. _It's kind of funny that both times I've gone into shock, its been because a loved one died, yet I've killed numerous people._ Later, Sakura would realize that this was the only rational thought she have for the next while. 

Seeing as how he got no response from his cousin, Syaoran sighed and plucked her up princess style. _I'll have to leave my bike here. She's in no condition to ride. Jeez, I'll never understand why she preferred racing cars._

The ride home seemed to take only a few minutes, at least in Sakura point of view. It was the same when they arrived home. Everyone's voices seemed very hard to hear, so she ignored them and headed straight upstairs. 

She never should've left her room. 

* * *

Darkness. That's all she could see. She was drowning in it, and as she struggled to get out, it pulled her down further. Lies and truth: what was their real meaning? Where did reality leave? So confused… 

Was it true? No. Never. Never. It couldn't be. It had been perfect. …Perfect. Why did she doubt him? Was she really that horrible? Yes. She was. She was a monster. She was… 

…A murderer. 

Hypocrite described her as well. God, why was she this way? It was all Lang's fault… no. He didn't make her this way, he just provided the means, and so it's not his fault. Why was she second-guessing herself? Was she that insecure? 

Grasping her head between her hands, Sakura choked on a sob. It was wrong; all wrong. What was true? What is truth? So many conflicting emotions filled her, swallowing her up in a fit of depression that she couldn't escape. 

"It can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true," she muttered psychotically to herself. Her long fingernails made her way to the tops of her arms, and slowly she dug and pulled. It started with only red lines, but she did it over and over until she drew blood. "It can't be true…" Tears poured down her face. 

Anubis couldn't be trusted. Nope. No way. No trusting allowed of that man. Nuh uh. But… what if he wasn't lying? He did love her after all. Yep, he definitely loved her. No question. Would he lie? Lying is bad, and Anubis is bad. Both bad. Do they fit? 

Blood poured from her arms more heavily now, as Sakura was raking her arms faster and harder now. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt, not at all. It just felt like pressure against her arms. And she couldn't stop. It was like some internal demon telling her to hurt herself. 

"Sakura?" asked a voice through the door, knocking loudly. She couldn't recognize it at the moment. "Sakura, are you alright? Please answer me. If you want to talk about anything…" It seemed that the person stopped to listen and her Sakura's crying. "Sakura, I'm coming in!" 

The door swung open and Meiling peeked her head through. A shocked expression marred her face. "Oh my God! Sakura let me help you!" She began to hurry over to her friend and partner. 

"Get out," said Sakura quietly. Apparently Meiling didn't hear because she continued over to her. "Get out!!!" she screamed, grabbing the nearest object - a vase - and hurling it at her. It just barely missed her target, and smashed against the wall. Meiling took the hint and hurried out. As soon as the door was shut, she jumped up and locked it, collapsing against the door. 

_It can't be true…_

Swirling colors. Why was everything moving so fast? Before she knew it, she was on the floor, passed out cold. 

* * *

It was the sunlight in her eyes that awoke Sakura the next morning. Sitting up, she looked at the evidence of her self-mutilation: bandages, lots of them. They were all down her arm. Holding back tears, Sakura made her way to her in suite bathroom. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the warm comfort of the water. 

She cried then. The shower would hide her weakness. She didn't deserve to cry. The water soothed her aching muscles as it washed down her naked form, but it did nothing to ease the ache in her chest. She washed up, turned off the taps and stepped out. The bandages were sopping wet, so she took them off. Long lines of red and long scabs covered her arms. She would most probably have scars. The thought made her want to cry again, but she withheld it. 

Wrapping a towel around her body, she exited the bathroom, only to see her uncle sitting on the bed. When he saw her, he stood up and nodded at her. "Sakura. How are you feeling?" His eyes traveled to her arms, which she tried to cover protectively. 

"I'm alright," replied Sakura quietly, not meeting his eyes. 

"We need to talk," said Lang. "Get dressed." 

"Alright," whispered Sakura. She walked over to her boudoir and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, as well as a bra and underwear. She headed behind her changing screen. "Why don't you start while I'm changing?" she suggested. 

Taking a deep breath, Lang began. "After Meiling exited your room looking thoroughly frightened, we asked her exactly what she had seen. She replied that you were in there ripping yourself apart - literally. We knocked on the door, but you wouldn't answer, so we finally got Syaoran to kick down the door, and found you unconscious on the floor. 

"We quickly bandaged you up, and Meiling changed you into pajamas while Jeanette changed the sheets. You got blood all over them by the way." He paused. "You were out for about a day and a half. While you were out, you received about three dozen of these." 

Fully clothed, she walked into the open and saw her uncle pointing to a bouquet with about a dozen roses. Doing the math, Sakura whistled. "Holy shit that's a lot of roses. Who sent them." 

Lang pulled a little piece of paper from his pocket, the kind of tiny card that comes with sent flowers. "We didn't see them arrive, and there was no name. We did however, find this in one of the bouquets. We're hoping you know who it's from." Sakura took the paper and read it. 

_You deserve better._

She crumpled the card in her fist. "Three guesses who, but the first two don't count," whispered Sakura angrily. Lang nodded knowingly. "I suppose you want to know what happened." Again, Lang nodded. "He showed up at their graves. He said he wanted to talk, and then started spewing shit about me loving him and saving time or what have you. Then," Sakura's voice cracked, "he said that Yukito was a traitor, that he would have turned me over in order to save his life." Tears returned to her eyes. 

"Sakura look at me. You know Anubis, and you knew Yukito. Do you think he really would have done something like that?" 

"I didn't think so… but Anubis… God, I'm so confused!" cried Sakura, throwing herself on her bed. 

"It's a lie," said Lang sternly. "Don't believe a word that bastard Anubis tells you for a moment. He'd do anything to get what he wants. He's going to try and turn you against those you love. You have to ignore it. He did the same thing to me one - and to your father. That's how he works, he manipulates people. It's how the Jackals have come so far in such a short amount of time." 

"You're right," said Sakura sitting up. "I will fight his deceit! And then I'll fight him personally and I kill him." 

And she meant it. She'd do everything in her power to teach that prick a lesson. Sakura would torture him emotionally like he had done to her numerous times. When she was through, Anubis will wish he had never mess with the _Yingfa Lang_. 

* * *

A/N: There you go. Nice, emotionally angsty chapter. The next one will **not** take as long, that I promise you. No way. *nods* I'll probably get to update again before the month is done… but don't hold me to that! I shall try. Anyways, review me with critique, suggestions or whatever else you'd like. Thanks. 


End file.
